


"Havfruen Og Bein"

by Helthehatter



Category: Bumblebee - Fandom, Transformers, Transformers Prime
Genre: Action, Bumblebee - Freeform, Comedy, F/M, Friendship, Mer AU, Romance, Transformers - Freeform, Transformers Prime - Freeform, a mixture of old aquatic animal friend movies, and free willy, but pg-13, charbee, like flipper, little mermaid esque story, merbee AU, mild violence, mixed with shape of water
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helthehatter/pseuds/Helthehatter
Summary: Inspired and based off YouKaiYume's MerBee AU: https://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/post/185566659718/lol-guess-whos-super-late-to-mermayhttps://youkaiyume.tumblr.com/post/188356380448/finally-another-merbee-au-art-dump-in-initialSummary: The youngest of his small pod of endangered mercreatures (dubbed the Autobots) fate leads B-127 to a beach occupied by ocean-lover Charlie Watson. While an unlikely friendship and more blooms between the two different species unbeknowst to them, both the Decepticons and an ex marine named Jack Burns is on the hunt for the rare mercreature and together the two will have to face dangerous odds and uncover startling secrets to survive and get B-127 back to his family.
Relationships: Bumblebee/Charlie Watson
Comments: 50
Kudos: 152





	1. Prologue

Charlie wrapped her arms around her father’s neck, staring out into the large blue line that was the ocean. The setting sun painted a gorgeous orange against the gentle waves. She could hear seagulls cawing and the water crashing against the sand. The sun was warm on her skin and the salty air blew through her hair.

She smiled, “I love the beach!”

Charles smirked at the five year old in his arms, “I hope you like the ocean, too, Guppie. Not just the beach.”

“That’s what I meant!” Charlie said, childishly distraught that her father thought she only liked the sandy ground beneath them.

Her father chuckled, “I know baby, I’m just teasing you. I like the beach too.” He looked out at the water, his eyes becoming far away. “The ocean is my second favorite place in the world.”

“What’s your fast?” Charlie asked.

He smiled at her, “Our house, with you and your mother inside it.”

Charlie stuck her tongue out, the sentiment wasted on her. “That’s boring! Our house is boring! Momma won’t even let me have a water bed!”

Charles tickled her side and Charlie’s disgust turned into laughter. “You’ll understand what I mean when you’re older,” he told the squealing child. “And we live right next to the beach, Charlie. Why do you need a water bed?”

“Cause I’m not allowed to sleep on the beach,” Charlie said, matter of fact.

“Maybe when you’re older,” Charles offered.

Charlie dramatically leaned back, “I can’t do _anything_ until I’m old!”

“It won’t take too long,” he promised her. “But your momma is gonna be worried. Let’s head back.”

“But I wanted to go swimming,” Charlie bemoaned as her father turned away from the water and headed up the strip of sand.

“We’ll try and come back tomorrow,” he promised. “Another thing to look forward to when you’re older. You can swim as much as you want.”

Charlie snuggled into her father’s shoulder, “I’m gonna swim farther than anyone else!”

Charles smiled.

“You’ll come with me, Daddy?” she asked. “Promise?”

“I promise, Guppie.”


	2. Far From Home

Moonlight shimmered under the water, dancing across the small fish that traveled in pods. Once in a while a sea turtle lazily swam across. On the seabed below crabs scuttled playfully across the sand.

The ocean was quiet and peaceful…

And then a large black and yellow blur rushed into the large crowd of fish, sending the small creatures scattering in all directions.

A gray mouth opened to reveal rows of sharp teeth that snapped up three fish in one bite. The large head lifted up, antennae like appendages twitching atop the head as the meal slid down the gullet of a large, thick gray and black throat.

B-127 opened his big blue eyes and looked around, the rest of the fish had vanished, disappearing into the rocks and crannies that surronded him. His stomach gurgled, the three small fish he caught barley taking off the edge of his hunger. He needed to find a bigger meal.

 _I could go for a juicy shark right now_ , he thought to himself, a pink tongue appearing to lick his chops.

B-127 swam up to perch on one of the many rocks and reefs that were hiding his original meal and opened his mouth. His echolocation sent out vibrations across the ocean and he waited patiently hoping to get feedback of a nearby meal.

He looked up, this was the highest he was allowed to be, the moonlight, while visible, was dim and didn’t reach him. His body hummed with a new hunger, his unquenchable curiosity to go up to the surface, to touch the moonlight, to swim in it…

Prime’s stern voice played in his head: “Stay in our territory, BumbleB-127. More importantly, stay away from the surface. It is dangerous up there.” Prime had repeated those words so many times it was practically his catch phrase.

B-127’s head burrowed between his shoulders with a sense of frustration. Prime would insist going to the surface, where there was no caverns or reefs for shelter, it would be easy for the Cons to find him. B-127always insisted he wasn’t scared of them! He could handle those bottom feeders with his eyes closed!

But Prime also feared that B-127 would be spotted-and then captured-by humans. But from what little Prime could tell him of the land based bipeds he was sure he could handle them too. Besides, Prime had never spoken to one before…maybe they all weren’t that bad?

B-127’s body suddenly straightened up, his muscles tensing and teeth grinding as his echolocation returned to him. It had caught something, something too big to be a shark, and too lean to be a whale.

It was a Con! More specifically, it was Blitzwing.

Long before B-127 was hatched, the mercreatures had all lived in relative peace in an underwater city. As a hatchling he would go to sleep, listening to the stories Prime and Arcee would tell him of their old, magnificent home. But a megaladon by the name of Megatron had gotten too greedy which had eventually led to the city being divided and thrown into war.

Most didn’t make it, and their city had been ruined. Prime had led the rest of his kind to a secluded series of underwater caverns which was where B-127 had hatched, he had B-127 been the last of the city’s hatchery.

But Megatron had survived as well as a group of his followers. Said followers were always eager to have turf wars with the Bots while Megatron…never showed his face.

No doubt Blitzwing was here to cause trouble or steal some of their prey. B-127let out a low growl and swam out of his territory. If Blitzwing wanted trouble he would get it!

With his echolocation he sensed Blitzwing was hiding in a large bed of tall reeds. B-127hesitated to go in there, it would be hard to see or move. But then lifted his head and dove into the reeds. He wasn’t a coward, he’d send Blitzwing off with his belly on the sand.

The reeds slid against his body as he slowly swam through it, his eyes saw nothing but the dark green of the plants. He took in a deep breath, bubbles spilling out of the gills on his neck.

When he opened his mouth to try echolocation again pain suddenly stabbed his hips. B-127 let out a shriek as he was ripped out of the reeds and violently flung, his back slamming into rocks.

Momentarily stunned B-127watched, wide eyed as a large body swam toward him. He just made out the grays and reds of Blitzwing’s skin before a clawed hand wrapped around his throat.

Blitzwing smiled, revealing rows of sharp teeth and red eyes glowing in the dark of the ocean. “Surprise.”

As a hello B-127 slammed his hang into Blitzwing’s face, his own sharp fingers breaking through the skin of his cheek. Blitzwing’s grip slackened and B-127 roughly pushed the Con off him and swam upward, wanting to put distance between himself and the Con.

“Where you going squirt I thought you wanted to play!” Blitzwing snarled before swimming after.

B-127 whirled around, muscles braced just as Blitzwing slammed into him, the impact sending them both upward. B-127 wrestled with the larger mercreature, keeping his head back as far as he could as Blitzwing’s teeth snapped at him.

And while Blitzwing was longer than B-127, the yellow and black sea creature kept his muscles in shape. B-127slammed his tail into Blitzwing’s stomach, bubbles poured out of Blitzwing’s mouth and B-127 grabbed his arms and spun, sending Blitzwing flying. But the Con didn’t go far before he righted himself and lunged toward B-127 again. Adrenaline and pain pumping through his veins the yellow mercreature swam upward once more, managing a dodge. Looking down to keep his eyes on Blitzwing, B-127 realized his body was now bathed in moonlight.

 _The surface! I’m near the_ \- his thoughts were brought to a halt as Blitzwing slammed into him, taking advantage of the smaller mercreature’s distraction.

There was a rush of water and suddenly-air. B-127’s head had broken the surface. The gills on his neck flared uselessly, and the first time in his life Bumblebee took in a breath his unused lungs filling with sea salt air. He would’ve liked to marvel at the sensation but the moment that happened Blitzwing grabbed his head and slammed his face into a nearby rock.

Agony split across his head while Blitzwing held his head and loomed over him. The slashes across his cheek dripping blood onto the rock. “That’s enough playtime.” He growled, his voice low. “Now how about you tell me where your leader is before I break your skull open.”

B-127’s eyes widened. This wasn’t a regular fight over turf or food if Blitzwing wanted Prime. The only secret they had left is where their caverns were, he couldn’t let the likes of Blitzwing or Megatron find them.

So he snarled a response, “Might as well tear out my tongue, Blitzwing. I’m not telling you _anything_!”

“Tear your tongue out?” he echoed, tipping his head. “That’s far too messy.”

He lifted up B-127’s head, exposing his neck. “I have a better method.”

B-127 struggled and cried out in pain as Blitzwing’s claws stabbing into his neck, slowly slicing across his throat, blood pouring onto the rocks and water.

“Try to call for your leader now,” Blitzwing taunted.

All of a sudden B-127 slammed his head back into Blitzwing’s face. The Con ripped his claws out of B-127’s throat and the smaller mercreature was a yellow blur as he turned around and chomped his teeth into Blitzwing’s throat. Before he could even taste the blood on his tongue B-127 turned his head sharply and heard a snap.

Immediately Blitzwing’s body went limp.

B-127 pulled his teeth out and pushed the body away, watching it sink under the surface. When Blitzwing’s body was out of sight he leaned against the rock, pressing his hand against his bleeding throat, his chest heaving as he took in air.

His blue eyes looked up, he saw the stars, he saw the moon, and he knew Prime would never let him back up here when he returned home. So he wanted to enjoy it-just a moment, a world that wasn’t his own.

Drowsy from the blood loss, lost in the new experience of air and stars, he didn’t realize he wasn’t alone anymore.

Not until a new, foreign pain stabbed into his shoulder. He whipped around to see a hook digging into his the flesh of his shoulder. He looked up and saw with horror that there was a boat only a few yards away. The hook was attached to a chain that led to the ship. B-127 tried to pull the hook out of his skin but the barb kept it stuck and he shrieked and moved to dive under the water. But before he could he felt another hook snag his other shoulder and he was pulled back onto the surface, thrashing wildly as he was pulled toward the boat. He roared and howled for Prime and the others to come rescue him, but he was too far away to hear and his echolocation was useless if he wasn’t underwater.

The humans’ faces were a blur as they tossed nets over him. One human had a hooked pole and started to hit at B-127 as he struggled in the nets. The mercreature ignored it until the hook stabbed into the wound of his neck and _ripped_.

B-127 grabbed the pole with his teeth and yanked it out of the man’s hands, nearly dragging the human out into the sea. His strong jaws snapped his pole in half as his claws reached out and furiously scratched at the boat, leaving grooves on the surface but not causing any serious damage.

The boat started to move and B-127’s thrashing grew slower and weaker as he was pulled away from his home and all he knew.

_Prime…Save me…please…_

.

The nearby caw of a seagull was Charlie’s alarm clock.

After a full body stretch from the warmth of her blanket cocoon she crawled out of bed and opened her window.

She was greeted by the ocean air that she had never gotten tired of.

“Well Charlie,” she spoke to herself as she moved to her mirror to brush out the nest that was her hair. “It’s your last day of being seventeen, the dancing queen.” She chuckled at her own joke. “What are you going to do?”

It was a rhetorical question. She’d do what she always did, she’d surf.

Charlie was born with sea water in her blood (as both her parents joked), always going out to swim and collect shells as a child. When she was old enough she started practicing surfing (and was pretty good considering she self taught herself), scuba diving, or just going out for a calming swim.

With her hair brushed Charlie pressed her lips against two fingers and pressed them against the picture that sat at her vanity desk. It was a picture of her and her father.

Charlie had become more lonely after his death, and she missed him every day. But getting to go to the beach that they had both loved so much…it had helped. It had made her feel that he wasn’t completely gone.

After quickly changing into her bathing suit Charlie stepped into the kitchen, could tell by the snores that her mother, her mother’s boyfriend, and her brother were all still sound asleep. Smirking Charlie hurried and grabbed her red and white surfboard from the garage (the last thing her father bought her), and hurried for the short walk that would take her to the beach.

The morning was still cool, and Charlie appreciated that. And she also appreciated the relative silence of the streets, only broken by the occasional call of a seagull.

She was about to reach her favorite spot on the beach, when she passed the boat docks and was taken aback by the number of people who were surrounding a boat.

Frowning and curious she walked over and was surprised to see her uncle standing in the back of the muttering, nervous crowd.

“Uncle Hank,” she greeted, standing next to the man. “What’s going on?”

He looked down at his niece, “These men said they caught some weird “sea monster” last night. But it apparently escaped before they could get it to land.”

Charlie blinked. Of all the things she had expected to hear, that was not one of them. “Do you believe them?”  
He snorted, “Of course not. These men probably just tried to mess with an animal they shouldn’t have, like a whale for instance and their upset it messed up their boat. Don’t mind them, Charlie.” He looked at her board with a sense of concern. “But still, watch out for yourself out there, kid.”

“Always,” Charlie said, heading off and leaving those men to spin a fairy tale.

In was about thirty minutes later she had forgotten all about the men, too annoyed with the lack of waves.

She sat atop the board, the cold water splashing across her legs. Charlie had a little secluded alcove she had found not long after her father’s death. It was hidden from the rest of the beach and nearby town and she enjoyed the alone time.

A minuscule wave rolled under her and Charlie’s cheeks puffed with annoyance. She had really wanted to catch some good waves on her last day as seventeen but the ocean apparently disagreed.

But she ended up releasing a sigh of forfeit. She would just have to work with what she got.

Taking her board farther into the water for hopes of getting just a bit bigger wave Charlie pulled herself onto her feet, finding her balance and waiting for the next wave. When it arrived it barely came up to her wrist and she rode over it easily. And while a couple of other waves were just as easy to ride, they were coming slower and slower.

Trying to keep her annoyance at bay Charlie looked up as she heard the sound of a few birds up above. She looked up and watched them fly through the clear sky, as she followed them a gray shape caught the corner of her eye and she saw it was a collection of large rocks. Narrowing her eyes she saw a strange shape wedged into the rocks, was it debris?

Then suddenly two pinpoints of blue appeared from the shape and Charlie yelped.

“WHAT THE FU-” so startled she lost her balance and crashed into the water.

She spluttered back to the surface, half expecting she had imagined what she just saw. But when she looked back at the rocks the shape was still there, but now it had lifted its head and she could see it better.

It was some kind of…creature. Jet black and bright yellow, it was covered in cuts that were stained with blood. Its big blue eyes looked at her through the net that was wrapped around its massive body.

Charlie’s own eyes widened, remembering what her Uncle Hank had told her.

Those men actually _had_ been telling the truth, they had caught a sea creature! …And she was in the water with it.

 _Where’s my board, where’s my board before this sea creature decides to snap me in half_. But to Charlie’s dismay her board had ended up stuck on one of the rocks _right next_ to the sea creature.

If it had been any other board she would have said screwed it. But this was the board her dad had given her and that had made her throw caution and common sense to the window and swim toward the outcropping.

She kept her eyes on the creature as she swam and saw that his wary eyes flashed with fear and actually moved back. Like _she_ was the giant undersea monster.

He made no move toward her as she climbed onto the rock and freed her surfboard from the rock. And it was because he didn’t move it made her turn and give the creature her own caution look.

He reminded her of a mermaid, with a large dolphin like tail but a human like torso and arms (both ridiculously ripped but that was besides the point). His blue eyes were big, almost puppy dog like and continued to watch her with open fright.

Charlie looked over the net that covered the creature, it had gotten snagged on the rock, keeping him from getting back into the water. She couldn’t blame him for being scared of him, how would he know she’s not like the humans that had tried to capture him.

Charlie found herself leaning forward, “Hey.”

The creature moved back from her, placing his hand on his wounded throat, a kind of whimper escaping him mouth.

Charlie held up her hands, hoping to look harmless and well meaning, “No, no, you don’t have to be scared of me,” she insisted sweetly. “I’m harmless. My name’s Charlie.”

He blinked at her, his head tipping slightly. Could he understand her?

He opened his mouth and a strained rasp came out, he increased the pressure of his hand on his throat.

Charlie wasn’t surprised a wound like that messed up his vocal cords. She looked at the net and frowned with thought. “I think I can get this net off, if you’d let me.”

When the creature didn’t answer Charlie reached her hands out toward his tail, stopping when the creature made a noise that could have been a growl, could have been a whimper.

“It’s okay, really,” she assured, her voice low and soft as she met the intelligent sapphire eyes. “Let me help you.”

His expression was wary but he eventually let his body relax and Charlie quickly started to remove the net. She freed it from the rocks and carefully started to untangle it. After a few minutes of struggling with it the creature suddenly started to move, successfully slithering out of the next and sliding into the water. While Charlie folded up the net and placed it atop the rock, the sea creature started to swim around the rocks, looking as if he was stretching his muscles.

Then suddenly he burst out of the water right beside Charlie, sending droplets across her as it loomed over her.

Seeing the glint of sharp teeth in his half open mouth Charlie swallowed and shakily held up her hands. “We-we’re good right?” She didn’t suddenly look like a delicious sea-side snack, did she?

He studied her face for a moment, eyes bright, then looked at her hands. Charlie’s eyes widened as he then leaned down and pressed his face against her palms. The skin was wet, warm and smooth and he slowly closed his eyes as if her hands were the most comforting thing in the world.

She let out a stumbling chuckle, a smile pulling up her mouth. The creature opened his eyes to look at her and copied her smile.

“You over there!”

A loud voice came from behind Charlie and immediately the creature dove underwater, vanishing under the depths.

“Wait, don’t go!” Charlie called, looking into the water for the last sight of him. When she saw nothing she reluctantly looked over her shoulder. It was a boat, not the one she had seen at the docks, coming toward her. The man on board gave her a worried look. “Aren’t you Hank’s niece? What are you doing out here?”

Not about to tell anyone that she had saved a mystical sea creature Charlie lifted the ruined net up. “I found this stuck on the rocks. I didn’t want any animals to get stuck in it.”

With the man offering to take her back to the mainland to dispose of the net Charlie gave the water one last glance. She could’ve sworn she saw the glow of a pair of blue eyes and silently vowed to herself that she would be back.


	3. Safe Harbor

B-127 crawled thorough the small tunnel, his wounds raw in the salt water as his bruised belly brushed the rocky underside of the tunnel. Curiosity, and the need for some decent shelter, had him finding the tunnel and slipping into it without knowing if it was a dead end or not.

But it was only a few short minutes before the tunnel walls expanded and he found himself in a small pool. Relieved he wouldn’t have to shimmy back through the tunnel tail first B-127 flexed his fins and swam upward. Both surprised and delighted when his head broke the surface.

A rocky ceiling hung over his head, creating a pocket of air that was big enough for his body. A slit in the roof sent a shaft of sun light into the hidden cavern, giving him light (not that his eyes-adjusted to the dark of the ocean-needed it). And even better, he spotted a bed of rock sticking out of the water at the end of the cave.

B-127 swam over and crawled up onto the miniature island, letting out a buzz of relief as he laid down, muscles aching.

Lifting his broad head he looked down at the clump of green that was in his hand. A special kind of seaweed he had spent all day hunting for. Ratchet, a top medic from their fallen city, had told him this weed was good for wounds, accelerating the healing process.

Though, placing the slimy green tendril on his neck wasn’t the _best_ feeling in the world.

While tending to his wounds B-127 mentally ran through his plans: his number one priority was getting back to Prime’s pod. He felt a twinge of guilt, they were all probably sick with worry. He also couldn’t imagine the Cons would be thrilled when they found out Blitzwing was dead. However the fight and capture had left him weak.

 _And mute_. He thought bitterly. He had spent all day trying to muster even the shortest word but all that came out was a raspy sound. He was hoping Ratchet could fix his throat up when he got home-but it wasn’t much hope.

The thought of never speaking again left a pit in B-127’s stomach and he quickly turned back to his plan. He needed to get his strength back, he needed to rest and eat. Only then would he be able to fare the long journey back home, thankfully his echolocation still worked or otherwise he would’ve been _completely_ lost.

After wrapping up his wounds B-127 gave another look round of his temporary nesting area. He was fortunate to find such a roomy place, even the rock he laid on was spacious, plenty of room for him to move around.

 _I could bring her here-_ Before the thought even finished forming B-127 was shaking his head with a confused growl. Why would he bring _her_ anywhere?

But he let his thoughts drift to her-the human. It was less depressing than his lack of voice, and more interesting than his plans of eating and sleeping.

She had called herself Charlie…an interesting name, not like any name he had heard before. She looked different from the humans who had tried to capture him too. She didn’t scowl at him, her fear didn’t make her face into an ugly mask.

This Charlie was scared of him, yet she approached him…approaching him and freed him from the net. Then again he had probably been the least intimidating thing in the world at that moment. His escape from the humans on the boat had been one of pure luck and desperation, using the last of his strength to break the net from the boat. And then struggled through the water, too panicked to stop and free himself from the net, wanting only to get as far away as humans as possible. Prime had been right to fear them.

His frantic swimming had ended with him getting stuck between too rocks, far too close to shore. All he could do was gasp the foreign air and bleed onto the rocks, hoping his blood wouldn’t attract sharks-he probably wouldn’t have even been able to take on one of them in his state.

He lost track of how long he had been stuck there, drifting in and out of unconsciousness, when his nostrils twitched. A scent that wasn’t salt or water or blood reached his nose and his eyes had popped open to see a human-standing on the water?

But the moment her brown eyes had locked onto his own she had shrieked and fallen, revealing that she had _actually_ been standing on a weird piece of red and white wood. 

Then to his horror, the board had gotten stuck on the rocks next to him. And to his further horror the human had swam right toward him.

But then she had held out her hands to him, nonthreatening and her eyes while scared also looked so…kind. It reminded him of home. After she had freed him from the net and sun-dry body hit the water, his first thought was to dart away into the deeper depths before her kindness had turned out to be a trick and she attacked his ruined throat.

But instead he found his body halting, staying just below the surface, looking up to see her image waving from the ripples of his dive. And so, ignoring the caution and common sense Prime and the others had drilled into his head, B-127 swam back up.

The girl jumped when he broke the surface. Now free of the net he felt bold enough to lean forward and take in her scent. She smelled like the ocean, yet there was something else-it was almost familiar.

The human loudly swallowed and held up her hands to him. Words had left her mouth but he was too focused on her hands, he felt a rush of surprise.

He had been taught of the customs of the home he had never gotten to see. One of them being how mercreatures would hold reach their hands out and hold the faces of those they were close to, friends, lovers, family. Arcee told him it was a way to separate themselves from the fish and aquatic mammals they shared the ocean with. Humans apparently had the same custom.

Seeing it as her attempt to strike up a friendship (they didn’t know each other well enough to strike up _other things_ ) B-127 had leaned forward to rest his face against her hands, his eyes closing.

It was stupid, it was reckless, barely a day had passed when humans had tried to kill him. But feeling the human girl’s hands pressed against his cheeks-it didn’t seem so stupid and reckless.

In the present B-127 traced his finger tips across his face, where he could still feel the touch of the human. He quickly slapped his hand down and shook his head with a flustered growl. He needed to go hunt, he was too hungry to sleep and clearly the hunger was making his brain as wobbly as a jellyfish.

.

“Are you sure you’re okay?”

Memo, Charlie’s best friend and coworker, handed her a packet of ice wrapped in a towel.

Charlie, sitting in front of the cash register of her uncle’s bait and tackle shop, took it gratefully and pressed it against her temple. “I’m alright, it’s not a concussion. Yet.”

Charlie had basically sleep-walked through the boardwalk on her way to work. Her surfboard hanging loosely at her hip and her mind on the scientific breakthrough of a life time she had just met. Not to mention the event that followed after:

Turned out the man who had her on the rocks and scared off the creature was someone she knew. A wrinkled ex-sailor named Sebastian who she recognized from her uncle’s poker nights. He had been nice enough to take Charlie and the ruined net to the main docks. She was just in the middle of disposing of the net when a man ran across the decks toward her, nearly scaring her half to death.

“That’s _my_ net!” he said, flabbergasted and eyes bugging out of his skull.

Charlie felt her heart drop as Sebastian, a few feet away and anchoring his boat, looked at the man. “What was it doing out by the rocks?”

“That’s where you found it?” the man turned back to Charlie, hunger and paranoia in his eyes. “Did you see anything?”

“Like-like what?” she stammered, knowing exactly what the ‘anything’ was.

“Like what-LIKE A SEA MONSTER!”  
“Leave Hank’s niece alone, Drew,” Sebastian ordered, giving the man a look of disgust. “Don’t scare her with your bottom of the bottle tales.”

“We weren’t drunk!” the Drew guy insisted. “It was this big yellow half man-half fish creature! It broke our hook in _half_!” He turned his attention back to Charlie. “Where did you find the net?” He snatched it out of her hands as he asked the question.

Sebastian shot him a death glare, “You sure it wasn’t a dolphin or whale you and your boys were trying to poach for some cash?” He turned to Charlie, “You work at Hank’s shop right? Go to work, don’t let these men scare you.”

Charlie was all too eager to take him up on that offer, with a grateful nod she grabbed her board and headed off the docks, leaving Drew to talk to a not listening Sebastian.

As she walked to work she had worried that not telling anyone what she had seen would care problems. He didn’t attack her, in fact he had been weirdly gentle, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t attack others. And while her little lagoon was secluded it wasn’t impossible to find, if the creature even decided to stay there. She could go back later to see he was still there. Did she want him to still be there?

So caught up with her thinking Charlie didn’t fully process that the door to her uncle’s shop wasn’t open until her face slammed into the glass-hard.

Memo had been there to witness the embarrassment but God bless him he didn’t judge. In fact it looked like he had something else on his mind and was having difficulty being in the ‘good-friend-who-takes-care-of-other-friend’ mode.

“Something on your mind?” she asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the counter.

“Actually, yeah,” Memo said, staring out the windows of the store. It was still relatively early so the boardwalk was mostly bare. “Did you hear about the Delilah?”

“The what?”

“It’s a boat over by the docks,” he explained. “The men who own it said they got attacked by a monster.”

“Oh yeah I heard,” Charlie said, making sure to dramatically roll her eyes. “They probably got drunk and got spooked by a whale or shark.”

“But I saw their boat,” Memo said, looking apprehensive. “ _Something_ attacked it.”

“Whales and sharks can damage boats,” she pointed out. “Especially if you try and attack them, as those guys probably did.”

“Whales and sharks don’t leave _claw marks_ , Charlie,” Memo pointed out.

“I’m sure there’s some reasonable answer to all this,” she assured, thinking of how close she had gotten to the creature with the sharp claws. “It’s probably just people messing up their boat to start a local legend and get some publicity. Like people who faked loch ness monster sightings.”

Memo frowned thoughtfully, looking at her. “Maybe you’re right.”

Charlie wondered to herself why she was trying to so hard to keep the creature a secret. Sure, she didn’t want someone like Drew to find him, especially when they were no doubt the ones who had wounded him so badly. But Memo was her friend, they told each other near everything, she could tell him this. He’d keep it a secret if she asked her.

But her mouth stayed shut. For some reason, this was a secret she wanted to keep to herself.

.

A full moon shone across the lapping waves, turning them white. It was one of the things Charlie appreciated about her home, the natural moon light that lit up the night. It wouldn’t be the same anywhere else.

With a back pack across her shoulder Charlie had left her family to fall asleep and taken her bike to her secret beach. It was an old, pink thing that used to be her mother’s and while Charlie usually walked places she was in a hurry tonight.

Partly cause she wasn’t sure if the yellow creature would still be there, partly because there was a bag of old fish in the bike’s basket.

Hank had asked her to dispose of the old bait at the end of work and she agreed to it, she just had a specific way of disposing of the fish.

It was thirty minutes before midnight when Charlie arrived at her beach. Beg in hand she went out to the old dock that, while old, was still in good shape.

 _This is stupid_ , she thought to herself after sitting cross-legged at the edge of the dock. _The creature is probably miles away by now. And even if he is here whose to say he won’t be more hungry than grateful? Also why do I keep referring to the creature as a he instead of an it?_

Grabbing one of the small, cold and stiff fish by the tail fin and tossed it into the water. Feeling more and more ridiculous she watched the small fish float out into the water. It was just a black dot in her vision when suddenly a mouth broke the surface, grabbed the fish and ducked back under.

“Hey!” she called out, feeling a smile pull up her lips. “Big guy!” She quickly picked up another fish and tossed it into the water. It didn’t get as far before there was a flash of white teeth and the fish was pulled underwater. Charlie found herself giggling for no real reason, grabbing another fish and dropping it before the dock.

Immediately a familiar yellow head popped out of the water. Big blue eyes blinked up at her, the fish held in the creature’s mouth.

“Hey,” she said again, laying down on her stomach to get a better look. “I wondered if you’d still be around.” Her feet kicked the air and she felt like a little kid talking to a mermaid.

_Mermaids…is that what he is?_

The yellow creature tipped his head back to let the fish slide down his throat. And then his broad shoulders broke through the water and Charlie quickly sat up as the large hands, that clawed up a boat, reached for her. But his hands stopped inches from her face, palms facing her. His blue eyes looked at her expectantly.

Charlie cut her gaze between his face and hands a few times before her brain clicked.

Without thinking better of it, Charlie leaned forward and laid her face against his hands. They were damp, smooth, and warm and gently enclosed her head.

The creature let out a friendly chirp, smiling in a human-like way.

She chuckled again, her face warm as he pulled his hands away. Charlie pushed the bag of fish forward, “I brought you dinner.”

While he picked through the bag, Charlie took note of how seaweed covered his body, specifically where his injuries had been. She felt silly for having a first aid kit inside her bag, and when she opened said pack she ignored the white box and instead pulled out a strawberry pop tart she had grabbed on the way out the door. 

She had just opened the packet and taken a bite when she heard a curious chirp. Charlie looked back to the creature who was staring at the pop tart with intense interest.

“Uh,” she slowly stretched hr arm out to him. “You want my pop tart?” Would it make him sick?

He daintily took it between two fingers and gave it a sniff. Charlie watched him take a tentative bite, expression thoughtful. His eyes then nearly fell out of his head and he quickly devoured the pastry in one bite. After licking his chops he looked at Charlie hopefully.

With a furrowed brow and a smirk Charlie offered him the other pop tart and he happily took it, devouring it just as quickly with a cute purr.

Charlie laughed, “I’ll be sure to bring more next time.”

He tipped his head, and then abruptly dove back underwater.

Charlie remained where she was, feeling a wave of nerves. Had she done something wrong?

But a few moments later he popped out of the water again, this time with a wiggling bluefish in his hands.

He offered it to her with bright eyes and a wide smile.

“Oh, um…” Charlie began awkwardly. “Thank you but um…I don’t eat raw fish.”

His smile dropped and he let the bluefish jump back into the water. The antenna-like things on his head dropped and he made a noise like a despondent buzz.

That made Charlie tip her head, “You sound like a bumblebee.”

The antenna lifted.

“You kinda look like one too,” she added, giving his body a look over. “Albeit, a super muscular-fishy-dolphin-y bumblebee.”

He looked over himself then lifted his head proudly, apparently taking her words as a compliment. The rejected fish gift forgotten.

Charlie smiled shyly, “Can I call you that? Bumblebee?”

He blinked at her, and then opened his mouth. A raspy noise escaped his throat and he quickly shut his jaws, a look of frustration and dismay twisting his features for a moment. But once he looked back at Charlie his features softened and he gave a small nod.

Charlie’s smile brightened. “Bumblebee, it is then.”


	4. Treasures

_Bumblebee…Bumblebee…_

He kept repeating the name over and over in his head as he caught his lunch the next day. His thoughts full of nothing but brown eyes and tan skin and soft smiles.

The night before she had looked at the strange device on her wrist after she had dubbed him a new name.

“Ah, it’s midnight,” she said, and turned her smile back up at him. “It’s officially my birthday. I’m eighteen.”

Her words confused him slightly, his kind didn’t celebrate the days of their birth. Mainly because he was hatched, though when he turned one and no longer considered a hatchling Prime gave him the remains of his egg and let him send it down a fast-moving current. It was symbolic in no longer being a hatchling, and getting one step closer to being an adult.

One of their other traditions was receiving their names after a trial. B-127 was the row and number that his egg was in the hatchery and it was their tradition to keep the name until he was old enough to attend a trial. Once he proved he could hunt and fight and the works the leader of his pod (Prime) would give him his true name and he’d officially be an adult.

But now Charlie-he could no longer just refer to her as a human as they were now officially friends-had given him a name. A nickname, but a name nonetheless. And he wondered if it technically counted in a tradition sense. His fight with Blitzwing was more than worthy of a trial, and he had caught that fish before she named him, it was a moot point that no one ate it.

The newly named Bumblebee felt a glimmer of pride at the thought of finally earning his name. It was a nice sounding name too-he liked it.

His attention was caught by a flash of color and Bumblebee came to a halt to get a better look.

It was a shell, pretty and pink and half hidden in the sand. He swam over and picked up the shell, wiping the last strands of sand from it and examining it closely. It was in good shape, no scratches or chips. More importantly its pastel color reminded him of the that delicious treat Charlie had given him the night before. What had she called it? A pop tart?

 _I should give her this_ , the thought ran through his mind. He hadn’t yet thanked her for freeing him from the net. And since he couldn’t vocally thank her a grateful gift might work just as well.

.

Charlie sat at the kitchen table, her leg jiggling with impatience. Despite how late she had been getting home she had woken up fairly early, eager to get back to Bumblebee (she had a whole box of pop tarts she could give him). But she got cornered in the kitchen by her mother who insisted she’d at least sit down and have birthday pancakes before she ran of to the beach.

Which wouldn’t have been so bad if they hadn’t included presents.

“Hurry and open it,” Sally insisted, pushing a bright yellow bag across the table, nearly knocking down a bottle of syrup. “I need to get to work before the jellyfish stings show up.”

Sally Watson was a nurse at a nearby hospital and she had to help with beach-related injuries on the daily.

Charlie picked up the fairly large bag, and any misguided excitement immediately deflated when she saw what was in there.

“Mom,” she began, “I don’t-”

“If you insist on being at the beach twenty four seven,” Sally interrupted. “Then I insist you wear this life vest.”

Charlie once again looked at the neon pink vest that was covered in flowers. Before she could remind her mother she’d been able to swim since she was two Ron was already pushing his own present forward.

Immediately Charlie felt a wave of dislike roll across her. Sally had started dating Ron a year or so after Charles’ death and while her mother may like him, Charlie did not. She wasn’t interested in a replacement parent, especially when it felt like Sally and her brother had moved on far too quickly.

She reached her hand into the wave patterned bag (Ron’s obvious attempt to appeal to her) and her irritation spiked when she pulled out a book from the bag.

“Smile for a Change…” she read the title out dryly.

“These kinda books were a life saver when I was your age,” he added brightly.

Charlie had choice words about her mother’s boyfriend telling her to smile more, but if she said it it might lead to an argument with her mother which would keep her from going down to the beach to visit Bumblebee.

So she plastered on an artificial smile and bared it.

.

“ _Bumblebee_!”  
He immediately popped his head out of the water, eyes landing on the beach where Charlie was running up the deck. He felt his heart do a double jump at the sight of her smiling at him.

“How are you?” she called out, sitting on her knees and pulling off the pack from her back. “I brought you more pop tarts!”

He let out a happy buzz and swam over to her.

In his defense his immediate happiness was perfectly understandable. Charlie was his first real friend. Yes, the pod were technically his friends too, but they also had helped raise him. Charlie, while human, would be his first friend that was the same age.

With the pink shell in hand he hurriedly swam over to the dock, returning Charlie’s smile.

His fins fluttered happily as she reached into the back to find said pop tarts, but while Charlie’s attention wasn’t on him he held his hand out, revealing the shell in his palm.

“We can try fu-” she broke off when she turned back to him and saw the shell. She blinked, “What’s this?”

Unable to say that it was a thank you gift, Bumblebee held his arm farther out.

“Oh,” she realized. “It’s for me?” She took the shell and gave it a look over. She turned back to him with a brighter smile, eyes shimmering. “Thank you.”

 _Oh_. Bumblebee’s heart did a somersault.

“This is easily the best birthday gift I’ve gotten,” she said, admiring the shell while Bumblebee preened.

She carefully placed the shell beside her and turned back to her back pack. “Here, try a fudge pop tart.”

He happily accepted and his tail splashed the water as he chewed the gooey, sweet treat.

_I’d never have gotten to try these pop tart things if it wasn’t for her. I should thank her again!_

He dove back underwater, his head filled with the image of Charlie’s smile as he went to find more pretty things.

.

A few hours later Charlie drifted in the shallows on her back. On the nearby dock was a collection of miscellaneous items Bumblebee had brought her. Several shells, a coconut, rocks, even an old rubber duck and empty can of dog food (she wasn’t sure where he had found the last two items).

Charlie had assumed he had brought her gifts in exchange for pop tarts, even though she would have given them to him for free. But she had run out of the breakfast pastries ages ago and the mercreature was still bringing her trinkets.

 _He must enjoy giving gifts_ , she thought to herself. Whatever Bumblebee was he clearly had a human level intelligence, he might even had a whole culture she didn’t know about. Was there more like him? Even if she asked he wouldn’t be able to give her an answer. And even if he could speak…there was no guarantee he’d tell her.

Charlie’s thoughts moved to that man called Drew, so adamant on finding Bumblebee. She pictured Bumblebee getting put in a tank as a tourist attraction, or cut open for scientists to study and felt a wave of nausea.

Straightening herself up Charlie headed for shore. Despite not knowing Bumblebee for more than a few hours she felt a strong sense of protectiveness.

She’d keep him secret. She’d keep him safe.

Reaching the shore Charlie dug her toes into the wet sand, enjoying the feeling.

Lifting a foot she examined the print in the sand, then pressed her foot right next to the print. And then another. Walking backwards Charlie made a winding trail of foot prints across the shore, remembering how she and her dad would try to make pictures with their foot prints. It was a bittersweet memory that brought a smile to her face. With her mother and brother having moved on, the ocean was the only place where she could feel connected to Charles. She wished he could meet Bumblebee, he would be the one person she’d share him with.

Charlie made a sharp turn on the sand and suddenly her back hit something that felt like a wet brick house.

She jumped away from Bumblebee’s chest and turned around, “You’re back-AH!” She slipped on the sand and fell onto her rump.

Bumblebee, taken aback by her startled yelp, jumped back as well. However he was clearly not as graceful on land as in sea cause he flopped onto his side and struggled to sit back up.

“What are you wearing?” she gaped at Bumblebee. “Where did you even _find_ that?”

 _That_ was a barnacle-encrusted yellow helmet of one of those old deep diving suits. Bumblebee had put it on his own head and was now trying to take it off.

Keyword: trying.

“You stuck there, buddy?” Charlie asked, trying not to chuckle as Bumblebee’s pathetic whimper echoed. “C’mere I’ll help you.”

Charlie grabbed the helmet and started pulling while Bumblebee pushed. It was harder than she expected and Charlie found herself placing her foot against Bumblebee’s torso to help the force of her pulling.

“Sorry,” Charlie said through gritted teeth, Bumblebee didn’t respond, too intent on freeing himself.

Finally there was a sucking noise, followed by a _pop!_ Charlie found herself falling on her back, the helmet gripped to her chest. Bumblebee, already proving to not be the most graceful, lost his balance from escaping the helmet. His head flopped onto Charlie’s necklace, nearly knocking all the breath from her body.

“Thank you for the present,” she wheezed as Bumblebee hurriedly got off her. “You’re spoiling me rotten.”

Bumblebee desperately crawled backwards, looking mortified. However he came to a halt when he noticed Charlie’s trail of footprints.

Charlie too looked at her attempts of making circles and hearts in the sand and felt a flush of embarrassment warm her cheeks. “That’s, uh, that’s just something I used to do when I was little. It’s silly, I know.”

Bumblebee glanced at her before picking his hand up and examining it. He then placed his hand next to one of her footprints and pressed down. When he lifted his hand back up his hand print was mammoth next to her foot print and he let out a happy chirp.

Charlie quietly watched as he made several hand prints across the sand, his large tail splashed in the water as he did so. Now that Charlie thought about it… “Is this your first time near land?”

He looked up to her and nodded.

“Huh,” she smiled at him. “Well, it’s my first time meeting someone like you. So I guess we’re both in the same boat. Metaphorically speaking.”

Bumblebee turned his attention back to her and smiled, blue eyes soft. Charlie returned the smile but found her eyes looking away.

.

Charlie had worried how she would explain a diving helmet and back pack full of random items. But she, Otis, and Ron didn’t notice her as she snuck in that night. They all sat together watching an episode of ALF, laughing and being happy. It made Charlie both relieved and irritated but she made it to her room without being spotted.

Once there she placed all her birthday gifts on the table before her window. Then she just sat down and admired them.

It was funny but she almost felt like a princess who had been gifted a hoard of treasure by a dragon. She snorted at the ridiculous thought.

“Still,” she said aloud, running a finger over the pink sea shell. “First time a boy ever gave me presents.”

Charlie’s eyes turned to the window where she could see the ocean. After a moment she felt her mouth turn up into a smile.

“Stop smiling, you dork,” she told herself, covering her burning face. “Stop it,” she repeated over and over again as her mouth ached and her face melted.


	5. The Cavern

“Oh, he’s dead.”

The group of red eyes turned to glare at the speaker.

“Thank you for that wise insight, Skywarp,” Shatter growled, voice dripping with venomous sarcasm. Her lionfish like spines ripples along her red body. “If you hadn’t said anything we all would’ve thought Blitzwing was asleep.”

Dropkick chuckled.

The group of red-eyed mercreatures-the Decepticons-were in teh heart of a territory. Blitzwing’s body lay in front of the mouth of a pitch black cave. Rocks lay on the dead Con’s neck and tail fin to keep him grounded.

A gray and red mercreature with the body of a seahorse, swam down from the top of the cave. “Don’t pick on Skywarp.”

The purple flying fish-like creature sunk into himself at Shatter’s words, and swam behind the rock a blue flying fish Con was using as a bed.

Dropkick snapped his swordfish tail and bared his teeth at the seahorse. “Leave it to Starscream to baby his favorites.”

Starscream growled threateningly, “We have more important things to focus on. Like the fact one of our own is dead!”

“Murdered,” came a monotone voice.

Deep purple tentacles slithered out of a bed of sea weed, they carefully grabbed Blitzwing’s head and tipped his chin up. It further exposed his ripped open throat, no more blood left to drift out into the ocean.

“No kidding.” Now it was Dropkick’s turn to be sarcastic as the tentacles slithered out of sight. “Clearly one of Prime’s pod felt like making a grave mistake.”

The blue flying fish narrowed his eyes at Blitzwing’s body. “Well, it wasn’t Prime or that bumbling Bulkhead. They would have ripped his head clean off.”

Shatter snorted, “Couldn’t have been that ancient doctor of theirs either. Blitzwing would have overpowered him.”

“It wasn’t Arcee, either,” Starscream snarled, his hand subconsciously touching a small bite mark on his shoulder.

Skywarp’s head popped up behind his friend, “Then that only leaves their youngest…B-127, isn’t it?”

Dropkick broke into a round of loud laughter that made Skywarp duck back down. “That runt? He hasn’t even gone through his trial!”

But Shatter was examining Blitzwing’s body, “We only have so many options, Dropkick…”

“Why don’t we ask our leader?” Starscream asked. All eyes turned to the cave entrance. “Lord Megatron?”

There was the sound of something heavy shifting in the shadows of the cavern. Two orbs of red glowed in the darkness and immediately the group of Cons lowered their heads.

Bubbles poured out of the cave as the noise of deep breathing filled the group’s ears.

“I can smell B-127,” came a deep, rumbling voice. “He is the one who killed Blitzwing.”

“What do you want us to do?” Shatter asked, her voice low with respect.

“you and Dropkick will find him,” Megatron ordered. “And bring him to me.”

Dropkick looked up hopefully, “Dead?”

“Alive,” the leader growled.

“But-” Dropkick began.

A loud snarl from the cave immediately shut the blue Con’s mouth. “You will bring him to me _alive_ ,” the red eyes glowed deadly. “I will make him suffer for killing one of my soldiers. I will have Optimus Prime watch as I tear his son’s innards out. Now _go_!”

Shatter pushed Dropkick away from the cave, giving him a soft kiss on his neck before leading him away.

As the two vanished a large gray hand appeared out of the cave, grabbed Blitzwing’s body, and dragged it into the cavern. The Cons turned away as the sound of flesh ripping and bones crunching came out of the cavern. 


	6. Catching Waves

Bumblebee came to with a start, his dreams had been full of sharp teeth and tearing claws. The memory making his healing wounds sting.

Sunlight drifted out of the hole atop the cavern.

Bumblebee slipped into the icy cold water, swimming over to the sun light and exposing the scars on his neck to the pleasant warmth.

They were healing nicely thanks to the sea weed he had pulled off a while back. Soon he’d be strong enough to go and find his pod.

 _Not yet_. The words jumped into his head far too quickly, an image of long brown hair flashing behind his eyes.

After his quick sun bath he ducked back under the water, hoping the coolness would clear his head from his weird thoughts.

Outside of his cave he felt the insistent pull of the ocean’s current. He knew if he broke the surface he’d see high waves rolling across the ocean. He remembered Prime explaining that to him when he was hardly bigger than a shark. And with a start he realized he never got to see these so called waves before. For all he knew Prime had been pulling his tail.

Bumblebee swam upward and the moment his head broke the surface he was knocked back under by a wall of water. Bumblebee blinked, floating in the currents, taking a moment to process his first ever wave.

Then he broke into a smile and swam back up. Ducking under a wave this time he reached air without getting salt water in his face.

From a safe distance he watched the water rise up into the sky before crashing down into the shallows. He watched with wide eyes sparkling at the sight, this was something he’d never have seen if he was still with his pod. What else was he missing beyond the Autobots’ territory?

While admiring the waves something caught his eye, a shape in the water.

He straightened up as a startled, raspy noise came out of his mouth. _Charlie!_

He started to swim out to his fin-less friend out in the deep but after a moment he came to a halt. She had that strange red and white plank with her and seemed to be-riding the waves.

Watching her he remembered the day they first met. She had been standing on the plank and had fallen off it. She didn’t look like she was going to fall now, her body poised and shifting ever so slightly as she rode the ridge of a wave.

Bumblebee found himself staring at her, his heart thumping wildly against his chest. Her expression was deep in concentration, her brow furrowed. She didn’t’ even notice him yet, and for some reason he liked the expression she made when she was alone.

But he was caught up on watching her he didn’t notice a wave until its shadow fell over him and Bumblebee yelped as water splashed into his open mouth. As he spluttered he heard Charlie call his name and when he turned back around she was back in the water. Lying on the plank she paddled over to his side.

“Hey, I didn’t see you there,” she greeted when she reached him. “You didn’t show up when I first got here so I thought I’d catch some waves.”

His following buzz was one of confusion. She hadn’t even tried to catch one of those waves. Not that she could have.

Charlie platted the plank. “This is a surfboard, humans use it to surf which is just another way of saying “riding waves”. Do you want to see?”

He nodded eagerly and Charlie chuckled shyly before paddling out to where the waves waited. Bumblebee spotted the rocks he had gotten stuck on and swam over to climb atop them and watch.

It didn’t take long for Charlie to get back on her board and reach an upcoming wave.

He watched, fascinated and enthralled, as Charlie rode along the rising water. Bumblebee watched the sun shine against her dark hair, the muscles in her legs flexing as she kept her balance on the board. While her brow was knit with concentration the light in her eyes seemed to dance. She had a passion for this surfing, it made her glow.

Bumblebee felt…closer to her. But he wouldn’t mind being physically closer to her as well.

Slipping back into the water Bumblebee kept low to the sea bed, staying under the currents. When he saw Charlie’s shadow above him he shot upward, feeling the current pull at his body as he swam into the rising wave.

And then he was swimming alongside Charlie, making out her shape through the water. He watched as her hand reached out and touched the water. Bumblebee reached out to touch Charlie’s finger tips.

Their fingers brushed for just a moment-Bumblebee felt his body turn hot.

The wave started to crash down, Charlie pulled her hand away and surfed off. Bumblebee, quickly dove back underwater before he got flung around by the wave and embarrassed himself.

Under water Bumblebee held the hand that Charlie touched to his chest, despite the cold of the ocean he felt his blood boiling with excitement.

.

Charlie laid on her back on the surfboard as it floated lazily on the water. Thousands of stars shone in the sky above her, reflecting in the water below. 

She would no doubt get an earful from her mother when she got home, Sally was also antsy about her daughter being on the beach all the time. But for now Charlie couldn’t muster the energy to care. She felt so peaceful here, humming one of her favorite old songs (Unchained Melody) while Bumblebee swam lazily around her. She smirked, being mildly reminded of a shark. Bumblebee was probably more dangerous than one of those yet any anxiety or wariness she felt from being close to him had completely faded. She felt very, weirdly, safe with him.

After a few moments of her silently stargazing Bumblebee swam over to loom above her, blocking out her sight of the stars with his blue eyes that were just as shiny. She smiled and sat up as droplets of water fell off his massive body and onto her.

“What’s up?” she asked.

He grabbed the edge of her her surfboard and for one moment Charlie thought he was going to tip her, but instead he seemed to be studying the board like a science experiment. Charlie threw her leg over and slid off the other side of the board to give him a better look, she turned in the water to face him and placed her own hands on the red and white board. “My father gave me this,” Charlie began, lovingly stroking the surface. “He told me he made it himself, but my mom and I joked that we didn’t actually _see_ him do it.” She felt a twinge of bitter sweetness at the memory of her and her mother laughing good naturedly at her dad’s expense. “We used to joke a lot back then. But whether my dad made me this board or just bought it I still _loved_ it. I would wake up before the sun was even out and want to go down to the beach to practice surfing.”

Feeling as if she was babbling Charlie shyly glanced up at Bumblebee, wondering if her words were flying over his head (or if he found the topic boring), but he was watching her intently, giving her his full attention.

She continued, “Dad said I was a natural with anything that had to do with the ocean. Said I had salt water in my veins instead of blood. But I think him always being so encouraging about things like surfing or diving that made me really enjoy it. Mom and Otis would come swim with us sometimes but the ocean always seemed to be just for us, I spent my whole life out with the water with Dad.”

Her smile slowly dropped as reality came to stomp on the happy memories. “He died of a heart attack last year. And I…I didn’t get to say goodbye.”

Bumblebee’s head tipped, his eyes shimmering with empathy. She wondered if he knew how it felt to lose someone who he loved so much. His empathy was more welcome than the pity people had given her at the funeral.

“You know what’s funny though,” she said, turning her eyes back on the board. “I feel I’m the only one who hasn’t forgotten about him. My mom moved on with her new boyfriend, and my brother seems to like him just fine and it just…it’s frustrating and…it makes me feel so alone.” She swallowed as her voice wobbled, feeling pricks of tears at the edge of her eyes. “When we first met, Bee…I wouldn’t have gotten near you if it wasn’t for this board. It was the last thing he gave me and I couldn’t let it go. This board…the beach…the ocean…it’s the only place where I still feel close to him, still feel like he’s part of my life.”

Bumblebee dipped his head, trying to catch Charlie’s downcast gaze. She forced herself to meet his eyes, knowing her own were filling with tears. “And every time I step out of the water…I’m reminded how lonely I am, how he’s gone.”

Bumblebee watched her with an unreadable expression, eyes shining with the starlight. And then his hands leaned forward and Charlie watched as his fingers slid between her own, interlocking their hands. Instinctively she found herself tightening her grip on his hands, as if he was about to pull away. But instead he returned the firm grip.

So caught up in looking at their hands held together Charlie jolted slightly when Bumblebee leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her own. She looked up, their eyes merely inches from each other. His blues were fathomless, full of a kindness and understand that was a balm to her soul. Charlie closed her eyes, unable to keep staring into his gaze and instead let herself be comforted by his physical touch, hands held together and foreheads pressed, his warm breath wafting over her face.

For a moment she could’ve sworn he started humming Unchained Melody, having listened to her hum it herself, having always kept his ear open for her.


	7. Found Out

“Okay, I’m gone!”

Memo and Otis watched as Charlie sent them a quick wave and all but bolted out of the store, disappearing from sight.

Memo, leaning with his elbows on the bait’s shop counter, spoke, “Otis, is it just me or is your sister-”

“No longer a buzz kill?” Otis finished the sentence. “No, she isn’t.”

Memo gave him a look, “That wasn’t the word I was going to use.”

“Well, it’s the _correct_ word to use.” The youngest Watson had come to his uncle shop for a free soda. Pepsi in hand he leaned over the counter and gave his sister’s friend a conspiring look. “You think she’s got a boyfriend?”

Memo was taken aback, “What makes you think that?”

“Cause she’s _happy_ now,” Otis said. “And I know she hasn’t read that smiles book Ron bought her.”

Memo looked at the spot where Charlie had vanished. “Maybe? But why wouldn’t she tell us she’s dating someone?” _And who could it possibly be, all the guys her age she’s not interested in_.

“Cause she knows we’d make fun of her,” Otis said matter of factly.

“ _I_ wouldn’t make fun of her!” Memo insisted.

Otis smirked evilly. “ _I_ would. You wanna follow her?”

“She’d kill us,” Memo replied.

“Hey, as her brother and best friend we have a duty to make sure she isn’t dating some old gross dude or a drug dealer,” Otis told him.

“Charlie wouldn’t date someone like that!” Memo defended her. “…Would she?”

“Only one way to find out.”

.

Sunshine bathed Charlie’s skin as she walked upon the rocks, small waves lapping at the gray stones.

She carefully made her way to the edge of the cluster of rocks where she could see the massive blurry shape of Bumblebee swimming. The sight brought an instant smile to her face.

“Bee!” she cupped her hands together and yelled. “Bumblebee!”

Half a second later and his head popped out of the water, big blue eyes meeting her own and making her mouth hurt from her grin.

Bumblebee bared his fangs in a smile with a chirp, his eyes shining. Looking at his mouth Charlie noticed flecks of red in his teeth. Her brow furrowed in confusion, she also noticed how his shoulders were tensed, and his arms stayed under water. “Been hunting?” she finally asked.

In response Bumblebee pulled his arms up-to reveal a great white clutched in his hands.

“HOLY SHIT!” Charlie jumped back, slipping on the wet rocks and landing on her back, she felt a slice of pain go up her leg.

Bumblebee released the very much still alive shark and it flopped back into the water, its dorsal fin showing it swimming-with great speed-back out into the ocean depths.

“How did-how did you catch that?” she looked, jaw hanging, at the retreating shark.

But Bumblebee wasn’t paying attention to his retreating catch, instead his massive body crawled up onto the rocks in front of her. His nostrils were flaring and his eyes narrowed as he reached her side.

“What’s-” she broke off with a hiss of pain as she sat up straight, her leg throbbing with pain. She looked down to see droplets of blood fall onto the salt soaked rocks. She must have landed on a shark one because there was a sizeable gash running down her leg, it was thin and appeared shallow but there was still more blood outside her body than she cared for. She let out a half hysteric chuckle, cursing herself for not bringing her first aid kit this time. “Glad I wasn’t in the water when _that_ happened. Might have made that shark swim back for a snack.”

Bumblebee huffed, as if the idea offended him, and then reached out to grab her ankle in one hand. Charlie looked at the small, sharp fangs that poked out of his mouth and despite herself, an unwanted chill went down her spine. “Bee, I need to-”

Bumblebee leaned down and ran his tongue up the wound, lapping up the blood and bringing Charlie’s sentence to a stop. She watched, almost transfixed, as the creature cleaned the blood off her wound, his eyes closed and his expression soft as if this wasn’t weird.

 _Is it weird? Am I being too sensitive?_ Charlie wondered to herself, her skin burning despite the clouds that blocked the sky. Another, most unwanted thought, came to her. _He’s tasted my blood…I hope he doesn’t start thinking I’d be a better meal than a friend._ Immediately she felt shame for entertaining the idea that Bumblebee would turn on her.

When he finally pulled his head away her wound was now a clean gash. She offered him the wobbliest of smiles, “Thanks.”

Bumblebee released her ankle and pointed at her, then pointed at the rocks, his expression serious and insisting.

“Do you…” she hesitated for a moment. “Want me to stay right here?”

Bumblebee nodded and then turned around to slide back into the water. Charlie obeyed and stayed put.

However she wasn’t alone with her thoughts for long, hearing the sound of a nearby engine she looked toward the beach and felt the blood leave her face.

It was Memo! He and Otis were parked up on the hill before the beach, and were now running down the sandy dune toward her.

“Charlie!” Memo called, the two boys stopping just before the rocks. “What are you doing out here?”  
“What are _you_ doing out here?” Charlie demanded, she stood up only to flinch as her wound shot pain up her leg.

“You’re hurt!” Otis gasped, looking uncharacteristically worried when he saw the gash on her leg. The two carefully made their way across the rocks toward her. “What happened?”

“I just fell,” Charlie tried to reassure them, keeping one eye on the water. “Otis, you know-and _you_ know,” she shot a glare at Memo. “That this is _my_ place and I come here when I wanna be alone.”

“But _are_ you alone?” Memo asked.

The question made her heart jump. Had he figured it out? “What-what do you mean?”

“Charlie, do you have a secret drug dealing boyfriend you don’t want Mom to know about?” Otis asked with all the bluntness of one his age.

Charlie looked down at her brother like he had lost his mind. Which, he might just have. “N-no. Why would you think… Where did you get that idea?”

“We just saw you’ve been…” Memo seemed to struggle for the right words. “Happier than usual. And that’s great don’t get me wrong! We just thought…”

“We thought it was because you were kissing some old dude at the beach,” Otis finished.

“First he deals drugs now he’s old?” Charlie scowled at her brother. “Not that it’s _either_ of yours business but I _don’t_ have a boyfriend. I just-” she made to move but once again pain was sent up her leg and she growled under her breath.

Memo quickly reached out to hold her arm, “That doesn’t look good, Charlie. We need to get you to your mom so she can stitch it up.”

“Memo, I’m fine-” she looked toward the water again, her eyes bulging when she saw a dark shape swimming toward them. She looked to Memo who was carefully trying to lead her safely across the rocks. “Memo, you and Otis need to leave _now_!”

Her friend turned to give her a weird look, but a second later Otis knocked them both to the ground. “LOOK OUT!”

They had just hit the rocks when there was a large splash and Bumblebee burst up onto the surface, snarling threatening at the two boys. His eyes had dilated, now two pinpricks of blue in his narrowed, black eyes.

As both Memo and Otis let out frightened screams Charlie hurried forward to put herself between the three.

“Wait, wait, no, it’s okay, it’s okay!” She kept her back to Bumblebee as she turned to face the two boys. “You just scared him.”

“ _We scared him_!?” Otis gaped, his face as pale as a ghost.

But Memo had ripped his eyes away from Bumblebee, back to Charlie. “ _Who_ is _him_?”

With the cat (or mercreature) out of the bag, Charlie swallowed and stepped over to Bumblebee who still looked on edge but was no longer growling. She placed her hand on his neck, feeling his gills flaring defensively.

“Guys,” she began. “This is my friend, Bumblebee. Bumblebee.” He relaxed slightly when she made eye contact with him. “This is my friend, Memo, and my brother Otis. You don’t have to worry, they won’t hurt me or you.”

Bumblebee blinked and his pupils returned to their original size. With one more look at the two boys he slid back into the water, keeping his head and shoulder above the waves.

Seeing as the creature wasn’t about to tear them into pieces, Memo and Otis relaxed slightly. The older boy’s eyes flashed with realization as he stared at Bumblebee. “That’s it. Isn’t it? The creature those men were talking about, that messed up their boat.”

“Yes, _he_ is,” Charlie replied. “But I know he only attacked their boat because they were trying to capture him. I found him stuck in the net, you should of seen him Memo. He had so many wounds.”

Bumblebee’s antennae like appendages flicked and he offered his hand out to Charlie. She looked over to see in his palm was a small pile of seaweed. Remembering how he had covered his own wounds Charlie reached out and took the slimy green tendrils.

“What are you _doing_?” Memo asked, nose twisting with disgust as Charlie placed the seaweed on her wound.

“I think it’ll help,” Charlie said, trusting in Bumblebee’s medical skills. “He wouldn’t give me anything that would hurt me.”

Bumblebee lifted his chin proudly at her statement, only to duck half way back into the water when Otis suddenly rushed over to get a better look at him.

“Don’t crowd him,” Charlie warned her brother.

“How smart is he?” Otis asked, looking down right fascinated.

“Very,” Charlie answered, and then smirked. “I know he’s smarter than _you_.”

Otis turned and stuck his tongue out at her, Bumblebee copied the motion which got a giggle out of Charlie. The creature sent her a delighted look.

Memo came and sat next to Charlie while Memo made several funny faces, seeing if Bumblebee would copy him.

“What is he?” Memo asked, “Where did he come from?”

“I’m not sure, about either things,” Charlie replied. “But I think he’s from far off into the ocean. I think once he gets all his strength back he’ll try and find his way home.” It was the first time the thought had passed through her brain and she realized it left an uncomfortable feeling in her chest. “But until then I need you and Otis to keep him secret. Do you understand, Otis?”

“Of course,” he looked over at her. “This is the biggest secret I’ll ever know I’m not gonna share it!”

“If he’s your friend he’s our friend,” Memo told her loyally and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder. “We’ll help you keep him safe.”

Charlie smiled gratefully at him, even though she had liked keeping Bumblebee to herself-if something went wrong it was nice to know she would have help facing any future problems.

All of a sudden Bumblebee crawled out of the water, pushed Charlie and Memo apart and made himself comfortable on the rocks, lying down for a sun bath.   
  



	8. Nip

The bell above the shop door jangled.

Charlie and Memo, loitering behind the bait and tackle shop’s counter, looked up to see who their new customer was. And both had to resist heaving heavy sighs.

Mika, one of mean girl Tina’s lackeys, walked into the shop with her nose in the air. She looked around the small stores, as if looking for a specific thing while acting like a cartoony stuck up aristocrat.

Memo, ever the employee of the month, leaned over the counter. “Did you need help with something, Mika?”

“No,” she replied bluntly, her eyes lighting up when she saw a shelf where goggles were kept. She walked over and shifted through the array. “Do you have any in pink?”  
_I thought you didn’t need any help_ , Charlie couldn’t help but think.

But Memo politely responded, “I’m afraid not.”

The girl let out a long suffering sigh before picking out a black pair. “These will do.” She walked over and placed the goggles on the counter.

Memo started to ring it up, no willing to fill the silent with small talk and Charlie wasn’t going to try either.

But Mika filled it in herself, “ _I’m_ going scuba diving.”

Charlie’s brow furrowed, taken aback by the way she said it. And Memo didn’t look like he knew exactly how to respond to that either. “G-Good for you,” he tried.

The girl ran her fingers through her hair and smirked at him, “Tina, Isabelle, and I invited Tripp Summers and a bunch of our classmates to go scuba diving. We’re gonna take Tina’s dad’s yacht and everything.”

Usually Charlie would quietly think to herself that _she_ got to hang out with a real life mercreature, but it was clearly Mika’s focus was entirely on Memo for some reason.

“That sounds fun,” Memo offered.

“It’s gonna be great,” Mika stated proudly. “Do _you_ even scuba dive, Guillermo?”

“Oh, uh-” he glanced at Charlie as if she had his answer. “Yeah, I mean it’s been a while but I _have_ done it before.”

Mika huffed sarcastically. “Surprising, you both waste away in this smelly old shop all day.” She reached into her pocket and instead of pulling out her wallet she pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the counter. It was an address and time. “Well, if you two get tired of wasting your lives making minimum wage we have extra sets of scuba gear.” She paid for the goggles, throwing one last smirk at Memo. “We could use a few clowns to entertain us, see ya there maybe.”

After the door jingled behind her the two friends shared a confused glance.

“That was…weird,” Memo stated. “I mean, weirder than usual for them.”

“Memo…” Charlie spoke slowly as realization started to dawn on her. “I think Mika just asked you out.”

The boy nearly fell down in his shock, “ _What?_!”

“I mean, she did it in her own mean girl way but yeah! Why else would she invite you when she could have just gloated about it and then left.”

Memo went silent, his eyes falling on the register as his brow tented with thought. After a moment he turned back to her, “Will you come with me?”

“To hang out with Tina?” Charlie could’ve retched.

“To go _scuba diving_ ,” Memo said. “You love that, and neither of us have done it since the summer started.”

That _was_ true. She could admit the thought of showing off her swimming skills to those jerks was tempting. But she _had_ planned on going to visit Bumblebee after her shift was over.

She turned to tell Memo that but her friend was giving her a puppy dog look. Charlie was never good at resisting a puppy dog look. It looked Memo was sincerely interested in going, and Charlie didn’t want to make him go alone…

“I’ll stay for like, an hour or two,” she decided.

.

Charlie and Memo got an array of expressions when they arrived at the assigned dock where Tina’s dad’s small yacht waited.

Both Tina and Isabelle looked incredibly annoyed, curling their lips as if they had smelled something bad. Mika’s eyes had shone a bit brighter when she spotted them but was trying to play it aloof. The few other of their invited classmates looked surprised, it was no secret Tina wasn’t fond of either Charlie or Memo.

But Tripp Summers, Tina’s ex and the biggest heart throb at their school, actually smiled.

“Charlie Watson?” he spoke up as she gave the group a small wave. “I didn’t think I’d see you here.”

She shrugged, “I didn’t want Memo to come alone.” Her friend gave a wave as well, as awkward as Charlie’s own.

There were a few mutters and she was very much regretting letting Memo pull her heart strings and bringing her to an event involving all the people that despised her.

But then Mika spoke up, using her mean girl voice: “You really showed up, I’m actually impressed.”

Tina looked at Mika as if the shorter girl was her personal Brutus, “You invited _them_?”

“Watson’s a pro with things like diving right,” Tripp came to the two’s defense. The young man was already heading over to climb onto the yacht. “We’ll want her around in case something goes wrong.”  
_I’m not a life guard_ , Charlie thought to herself. But she wasn’t going to say that aloud, especially when she was too busy enjoying the sour look on Tina’s face.

The blond breathed sharply through her nostrils before clapping loudly, “Well, let _everyone_ get on the boat then.” She flounced onto the boat, followed by her entourage and guests.

Charlie and Memo exchanged a glance. “Should we change our minds?” the boy asked.

“I’m gonna be honest,” Charlie whispered back. “I kinda wanna go just to spite Tina now.” Having her see her ex be nice to Charlie was a gift the brunette didn’t want to squander. “Also wanna see if Mika tries to make a move on you.”

Memo blushed but nodded, “Let’s go then.”

.

Bumblebee’s muscles stretched luxuriously as he swam out of the security of the cove.

The open ocean seemed to be cooler, saltier, and felt excellent on his fully healed wounds. Bumblebee rolled his broad shoulders, slapped his tail against the current and moved to do several smooth spins.

After days of resting he had finally gotten all of his strength back and he was full of energy.

 _I could go home now_. The thought brought him to a halt. The fact that he would eventually have to go and find the other Autobots had always been in the back of his head. And originally he would have been thrilled to finally have the strength to go back to his father and friends.

 _But now I know her…_ The image of Charlie shone behind his eyes. She was in the forefront of his mind these days and the thought of leaving made him squirm uncomfortably.

But it shouldn’t…should it? Yes, he and Charlie were friends but going home wouldn’t lessen their friendships. Besides, she had her human life on the land, and he had his life under the ocean. It would make sense for him to go back to his old life.

Bumblebee waited for his body to move forward, but instead he stayed still moving his head to glance back to the cove.

Go back to his old life…where he was bored and feeling like he was missing a life full of adventures…where he had a sense of loneliness that the older mercreatures couldn’t ease.

 _Use your head, Bumblebee_ , he thought to himself, grinding his teeth together in frustration. _What are you going to do? Live in that tiny little cove to be Charlie’s pet? Wait for her everyday while she lived her life with humans like Memo?_ He remembered that weird feeling he had gotten the other day, seeing those two sitting together. He had put himself between the two for reasons he couldn’t process. _And speaking of Memo and Otis, if they followed Charlie and found me-what’ll stop other humans from doing the same? I’ll get caught and the secret of my kind will be out and the Autobots will be found and-_

Bumblebee quickly shook his head to dispel the anxious thoughts. He’d stay for a few extra days, to make sure he had all his strength back, and to find a way to properly say goodbye to Charlie. Again, the thought of leaving her made his chest hurt but he ignored it and swam onward.

Swimming and taking in the sights around the cove would help distract him.

Keeping low to the sandy ocean floor, Bumblebee watched the sun glisten through the water. He passed a few bottoms of boats, a few school of fish, he even saw the legs of humans as they went for a swim.

Finding a scattering of rocks have above water, Bumblebee swam over in the hopes of finding a crab or two to snack on.

Poking his head above the water he sniffed at the rocks for a few moments before the sound of splashing and laughter reached his ears.

Curious but careful Bumblebee lowered his head, keeping his nostrils just above the water as he peeked out from behind the rocks.

There was a large white boat anchored yards away, and beside it were a group of humans wearing strange contraptions on their backs. Many of them were going under water, he noticed, and staying under.

Bumblebee, making sure he was still out of sight, ducked his head into the water. He felt his lips turn up into a curious smile as he saw the humans swimming through the water, they had these strange, fin like things on their feet that was making them swim almost as well as him.  
Sunlight caught long brown hair and Bumblebee’s heart jumped up to his throat. _Charlie!_

His friend had the strange cylinder on her back and the blue fins on her feet, but unlike the rest of the group she was swimming much more gracefully. Her eyes shimmered as she spun around to smile toward the group and Bumblebee had to dig his fingers into the rock to keep himself from swimming out to her. He didn’t want to scare the other humans who were clearly a league below her when it came to swimming.

But while he watched her Bumblebee caught the way one of the humans, a male, was watching her as well. A smile turned up the human’s face and he suddenly swam away from the group and over to Charlie who was putting distance between herselfand the others.

Reluctantly Bumblebee moved further back behind the rock as Charlie and the male got closer to him. He saw him tap Charlie’s shoulder and pointed upwards. Charlie followed him up to the surface.

Bumblebee knew he could just swim back to the cove, or better yet swim out to the ocean and back to the Autobots… But instead he carefully brought his head back above the water, the rock between him and the two humans. With his antenna pointed skyward he listened:

“-still a natural swimmer!” That was the voice of the male, his tone was bright and cheery and it made Bumblebee’s lip curl.

“Course,” Charlie replied, her voice upbeat. “Don’t you remember, Tripp? I’m Charlie Watson, the weird girl who made friends with fish back in elementary school.”

“I never thought you were weird,” Tripp said quickly. “We live by the beach of course you liked water.”

Charlie snorted but it seemed to be of good nature, Bumblebee pressed closer to the rock in an attempt to hear better.

“Thanks by the way,” she added a few moments later, her voice sincere. It bothered the eavesdropping mercreature. “For sticking up for me and Memo back there.”

“I wanted you to come with us,” Tripp said, “It would be more fun with you around.”

“Tina doesn’t think so.”

Tripp let out an exasperated breath. “Tina’s…an acquired taste. I’m surprised she even invited me.”

Charlie chuckled, “I was surprised too. Didn’t she break up with you?”

“ _I_ broke up with _her_ ,” Tripp replied. “Turns out she wasn’t to my… ‘taste’. Actually I take that back, that’s a weird thing to say. She was just too bossy.”  
Charlie laughed again, apparently this Tripp human was hilarious. “What is to your taste then?” she asked when her laughter subsided.

Bumblebee dove back under water, whatever Tripp said next he knew he didn’t want to hear. His insides were twisting with a horrid feeling that stuck to his bones and made him want to bare his fangs. It made his muscles clench, as if he was about to fight an enemy. He also felt a little sick, upset, as if someone had personally wronged him.

From where he swam Bumblebee looked over, he could see Charlie and the male’s legs, kicking slowly to stay afloat.

Too close they were too close together, and Bumblebee felt that anger burning under his skin-he was surprised it didn’t make the water around him boil.

Why was this human so close to Charlie? Who did he think he was? Did he think he was important enough? Handsome enough? Worthy enough to be so close to Charlie? _His_ Charlie?

Bumblebee swam upward before his brain could process, and just managed to reel in his temper as his teeth met Tripp’s leg. It wasn’t a real bite-it was a nip that didn’t break the skin. But the human immediately started splashing and his frightened yelp could be heard and Bumblebee quickly darted away.

Hiding behind the rocks Bumblebee felt his heart was about to burst out of his chest, his gills ached as he desperately sucked in water. His tongue ran across his teeth that had _bit_ a human who hadn’t done him any wrong. Had only talked and swam with Charlie, why would-

Realization hit him like a bolt of lighting and Bumblebee felt himself slowly drift down to lay on the sand below. It all made sense know, everything that had left him confused and angry and upset…

 _I want to be Charlie’s mate_.


	9. Hunting and Dancing

Starscream carefully turned the egg over, making sure to place thick strands of seaweed over the purple shell.

As he did so he glanced around at his surroundings, the hidden clearing where the Decepticons had made their new hatchery was large, and showed what a waste of space it was.

He looked down at the lone egg under his claws, as a seahorse it was his biological duty to tend to the eggs of his kind, it was a confusing feeling-a part of him would rather be fighting enemies or hunting. Yet the other part of him felt calmed by the simple yet important role of caring for future Cons.

Starscream found himself baring his fangs, this could be the last Decepticon ever born and its parents were the _worst_.

Speaking of, Starscream heard the sound of water swishing and felt two pairs of eyes on him. His nostrils twitched and he caught the smell of blood, he smirked.

“That was fast,” he spoke up, tending to the violet egg. “Did you kill B-127?”

Dropkick let out a low growl, “He’s not with the Autobots. He’s missing.”

“Oh? How did you figure that out?” Starscream asked, disinterested.

Shatter was the one who answered, “We ran into Bulkhead and Arcee.”

 _That_ made him lift his head sharply, the scar on his shoulder tingling. Now looking at Shatter and Dropkick he saw there was scratches and bite marks on their bodies, slithers of blood drifting upward. The two Cons looked more annoyed than pained, and even though they were allies Starscream smirked mockingly at them.

Shatter glared at him, “They accused us of stealing him. Which isn’t a crazy thing to speculate, but still annoying.”

“Did you kill them?” Starscream asked, hating how insides squirmed uncomfortably at the thought.

Dropkick snorted, “They escaped, the cowards.”

Starscream let his gills slowly expand, then swam up to Shatter to speak with her. Meanwhile Dropkick swam over to sniff the egg that held his unborn child, Starscream glanced at the blue creature to make sure he wouldn’t roughhouse with the egg-before he turned back to the egg’s mother.

“Did you tell Megatron?”

“The fact not even the Autobots know where B-127 is, is not a good enough excuse for him,” Shatter stated. She wasn’t wrong. “He’ll still want us to bring B-127 to him.”

Starscream looked up, his expression thoughtful. “Then it looks like you two are going to have to go hunting.”

“Clearly,” Shatter snapped. “But that just leaves the _entire_ ocean.”

“Why did that shrimp even _leave_ his pod?” Dropkick demanded, swimming up to them. “It’s not like he would’ve been punished for killing Blitzwing.”

“Perhaps he wanted to save his family from our wrath,” Shatter offered.

“Perhaps,” Starscream’s eyes narrowed into slits. “But I don’t think he’d leave his pod and risk them having to face the consequences of his actions…” A new thought popped into his head, making his eyes widen. “Maybe he had no choice in leaving.”  
The other two looked at Starscream, waiting for him to elaborate.

“He’s still young, no doubt headstrong and reckless. Whose to say he wouldn’t swim up to the surface…get a better look of things…only to be captured…”

Dropkick’s eyes widened, “You think _humans_ took him?”

“He’s an Autobot,” Starscream snorted. “Thick headed and brainless, even humans could outwit him.”

“You expect us to go near _land_?” Shatter looked at Starscream as if he was crazy.

“I didn’t peg you two as cowards,” Starscream snarked, earning a snarl from Dropkick. “I _expect_ you to do as Megatron ordered and bring him Blitzwing’s killer.” He moved to turn away, “But if you’d rather I could ask our leader to send someone else. I’m sure he wouldn’t be annoyed and consider you two lunch.”

The two Cons glared at him for a moment, Dropkick turned sharply then, swimming away. “Make yourself useful and watch our egg, Starscream,” Shatter ordered before following her mate.

Starscream snarled at her back before swimming down to wrap his body around the egg. He waited, heard the smallest of heartbeats, and then closed his eyes.

.

Charlie jumped when Tripp suddenly let out a yelp, his arms flailing in surprise.

“What’s wrong?”

“I think something bit me!”

Goggles still adorned Charlie ducked her head under the water, just in time to see a familiar black tail fin hide behind the neighboring rocks. For a moment Charlie felt a terrifying jolt go through her heart before looking toward Tripp’s legs. To her relief he wasn’t bleeding.

 _But why would Bumblebee_ …

She broke the surface and smiled reassuringly at Tripp, who had calmed down. “I think it was just a fish.”

“It didn’t _feel_ like a fish,” Tripp replied, but he didn’t seem overly suspicious. “Maybe we should get back to the others…”

Charlie glanced toward the rocks again, “Actually, I think I’d like to stay over here for a bit. I like time to myself.”

He blinked, looking taken aback. “Are you sure? I’ll stay over here if you…”

“Oh, no, no, it’s fine,” she quickly assured him. “Really.”

Tripp hesitated a moment longer before offering her a small smile and swimming back to the boat. Charlie waited a few moments longer before ducking back under the water.

She swam to the other side of the rocks and looked down. The water wasn’t too deep here, she could make out the sandy ocean floor. And lying on the ocean floor was Bumblebee.

The yellow and black mercreature had his arms wrapped around his head and his tail curled into himself in a tight circle. Charlie frowned at his broad back. _Yeah, you_ know _you’re in trouble._

He must have sensed her eyes on him because he suddenly lifted his head and looked up, actually flinching when he saw Charlie. She pointed upward and then swam back up to the surface.

She made sure she was out of sight of the group, hidden away, while Bumblebee swam up after her. His broad head popped out of the water and he looked at her with wide, anxious eyes.

Charlie turned on him. “What were you _thinking_?!” she furiously whispered.

In response Bumblebee ducked his head between his shoulders, looking put out.

“Why did you bite Tripp?” she demanded. “You could have hurt him!”

While glaring at Bumblebee she saw his expression turn shame-faced. He opened his mouth as it say something, but then closed it as he remembered he couldn’t speak.

Despite herself Charlie felt some of her anger drain out of her and let her shoulders drop with a tired sigh. “Bumblebee, what if Tripp or one of the other kids saw you? The whole town would be out here looking for you! I’m just one girl I wouldn’t be able to protect you.”

She took in a breath, her throat aching at her own words. Bumblebee watched her, his eyes expressing something she couldn’t place. She watched him too, trying to figure out what would make him bite at Tripp like that.

After a few moments of silence Charlie looked around, “You should go back to the cove, I’ll come see you as soon as I can.” She moved to swim back to the others, but came to an abrupt stop when a gentle grip wrapped around her arm.

Charlie looked back to see Bumblebee staring at her with imploring eyes, his hand still holding her arm. He let out a soft, questioning chirp.

“...Or I could stay here and swim with you for a bit?” She’d admit, swimming with Bee while in scuba gear sounded fun.

He broke into a smile, looking to almost be glowing. He dove back under water, but with his hand still on her Charlie was dragged underwater with a short-lived yelp.

Once they were a good several feet in the water Bumblebee released Charlie’s arm, turning to her with all the excitement of a puppy. Charlie smiled, her anger and worry now completely melted away as Bumblebee swam circles around her.

 _I wonder if he knows what tag is?_ Charlie shot forward and slammed her hands into Bumblebee’s chest, he looked startled (but not hurt, though her arms ached from the impact) and with a playful look Charlie started to swim away as fast as she could. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw Bumblebee look confused for a moment, before breaking into another grin and coming after her.

It took him longer than she expected for him to reach her, though maybe he was simply going slow for her sake. But then his arms wrapped around her, holding her to his chest. Charlie felt something strange bolt down her spine before the two friends tumbled in a circle through the currents.

Her shoulders shook with laughter as he released her, moving to hover above her. He was doing that thing again, looking at her with an expression she couldn’t figure out, but this time his eyes crinkled with his smile.

Charlie had the urge to press her palm against his cheek, like when they had first met. But as she made to move her arm Bumblebee was swimming away. She watched him make sharp turns and spins throughout the water, his expression nervous whenever he glanced at her.

After a moment Charlie felt a twinge of surprise. _Is he…dancing?_

She felt a smile upturn her lips as she watched him move and imagined him dancing among others of his kind. Was there someone specific he’d like to dance with?

The thought made her smile drop for some reason, and she quickly shook her head. The oxygen from the little tank on her back must be getting to her, she should head back to the yacht soon. But before that…she wanted to see if she could try Bumblebee’s dances.

Swimming closer she tried to copy Bumblebee’s arm movements, feeling clumsy and clunky as she did so. But just as she tried a spin, the mercreature came to an immediate halt and watched her with large, hungry eyes.

 _Maybe I’m doing better than I thought_ , Charlie felt a spark of pride as she finished copying the spin.

Straightening herself up she threw her arms out in a _ta-da_ fashion. But instead of a congratulatory buzz Bumblebee was staring at her, and she was starting to be concerned that she couldn’t read his expression.

She moved to take in a breath, but was met with nothing. They must have been swimming longer than Charlie thought if her tank was already empty. Lucky for her she was always good at holding her breath for a long time.

Charlie removed the regulator from her mouth, quickly closing her lips before salt water entered her mouth. She turned to Bumblebee, ready to head back up to the surface.

He rushed her, so quickly, so suddenly, she didn’t even process he was there until his mouth brushed her own.

Charlie’s mouth opened in a startled yelp, bubbles exploding from her lips as she pushed back. Shock nearly making her body immobile.

Bumblebee pulled back just as quickly, if not more so. His face was twisted into an expression of mortification and pain.

 _Was he…had he been about to_ …

Bumblebee turned around and swam off, faster than she had ever seen him move. Charlie opened her mouth to call for him but then remembered where she was. Choking on the salt water she swam up to the surface.

With her head above water she coughed a few times, gasping for air and looking around. She saw no tell-tale sign of a dorsal fin, Bumblebee had completely vanished. And Charlie was stuck trying to process what had happened, trying to understand the feelings that were now overflowing her head.

She heard her name called, Memo and the others. With one last look around Charlie quietly swam back to the boat.


	10. Trouble Brewing

He didn’t return to the cove. Nor did he leave for his pod. Bumblebee swam aimlessly through the shallow waters, always keeping the island in sight. The island that had Charlie who probably wanted nothing more to do with him.

 _I can’t believe I kissed her_ , that was the thought that ran through his head for the past few days. _I can’t believe I kissed Charlie, a_ human _!_

He didn’t know what the proper relationships between mercreatures and humans should be like. Prime and the others had never talked about them except to warn him of fishing boats. They never mentioned if it was wrong for him to feel this way about a human. He didn’t know if his heart should pound, both with excitement and with a terrible ache. He didn’t know if his dreams should be filled with her, if his fingers should twitch with the unavoidable _urge_ to hold her, touch her, ki-

Charlie’s eyes, wide with shock, flashed through his mind and Bumblebee shook his head to dispel the image. While he had swam off before he got a good look, he was sure there would have been disgust in her eyes if he had looked closer.

 _So I should just leave_. That was another thought that had been running through his head. But who knew why he didn’t do so, he was sure Charlie wouldn’t miss him after he had tried to make an advance. He doubted she had even visited the cove since, not that he was going over there to find out.

Bumblebee had never been so unsure in his life and it’s what kept him going in lazy circles, his mind numb with indecision and his eyes on the sandy ocean floor.

And then his head bumped into something. And once again Bumblebee made a _very_ big mistake.

He popped above the water, shaking his head in an attempt to soothe it’s soreness. Opening his eyes he looked up at an elderly human man who was half leaned over his small boat. He stared wide eyed at Bumblebee who stared back with bulging eyes.

Then the man fell back with a startled scream and Bumblebee yelped and ducked underwater. Immediately he headed for his little cave in the cove. Something told him the whole of the island would be looking for him very soon.

_Well…maybe except Charlie._

.

Charlie sat at the bait shop’s counter, face buried in her arms. Beside her she felt Memo’s concerned gaze flitting toward her now and again, but thankfully he didn’t press her for questions.

 _What could I possibly say?_ She wondered to herself. _Bumblebee kissed me and I’m both confused and kinda into it?_ She could have moaned into her arms at that thought.

Charlie hadn’t considered the possibility that...Bumblebee could see her _like_ that. It reminded her of when she was little and her dad would embarrass her mom with a cheesy retelling of how they met and fell in love. Charlie had stuck out her tongue and gagged during those stories, but a part of her always went to bed imagining when _she_ would fall in love-

She sat up so abruptly Memo jumped, looking at her like he expected her to leap over the counter.

 _Love? Oh no, no, no, I am_ not _in love with Bumblebee. Yeah I like him, he’s my friend and he’s cool but he’s not even human_.

Though he did act with the intelligence of one, Charlie knew he was measures different from sharks and dolphins and all the other aquatic life out there. He was more like a really weird merman.

 _But that doesn’t mean I love him or could even fall in love with him_ , she inwardly told herself, her inner voice stern. _Even if he was human I have not known him long enough to fall in love. Mom and Dad had known each other for months before either had said I love you_.

And really, Bumblebee was probably long gone.

The thought made her chest hurt, but the last couple of times she had gone to the cove-to do what she wasn’t sure-he had been nowhere to be seen. With the way he had looked at her when she pulled away from his kiss, she felt like she would never seen him again. And that hurt, that hurt more than she wanted it to.

“Charlie?” Memo’s voice broke into her thoughts. He was looking at her with his trademark open concern. “You okay?”

Even though Memo already knew about Bumblebee, she was reluctant to tell him what happened between them. And she realized it was out of a fear that he would be disgusted with them. “Yeah, I’m just-”

The shop door burst open, making both friends jump this time. Uncle Hank was hanging off the door frame, gasping with a bright red face as if he had just run a marathon.

“Uncle?” Charlie gaped, already moving around the counter to get to him.

“I saw it,” he gasped, making Charlie stop in her tracks. “I saw the _sea monster_!”


	11. The Underwater Cave

Unlike the other men who had insisted on seeing a sea creature, Uncle Hank was more believable. Having never been a man to tell tall tales the whole of town realized that _something_ must be out there if even he was insisting he had seen it.

This had let to a town meeting Charlie hadn’t been allowed to partake in. She had spent that afternoon restly pacing in the living room with Otis watching her.

“Why don’t you go and check on him?” Otis asked, not having to explain who he was talking about.

“I don’t want someone to see me and follow like you and Memo did,” Charlie shot back. But she knew that wasn’t the only reason she was staying away from the cove. Her mouth still burned at the thought of going back.

When Sally and Ron returned from the meeting they both insisted that the town was just bored and wanted to make a tourist attraction. Charlie noted the worried look in her mother’s eyes, and after asking Sally what else was wrong she just insisted she was worried her kids would get in others’ way.

“Especially _you_ ,” she said with a level glare at her daughter. “They’re going to be out there in the water with harpoons and who knows what else. Please stay in the shallows, Charlie, at least until they all get bored.”

Charlie had agreed to do as her mother said, but she had felt sick at hearing the words ‘harpoon’. Bumblebee was fast and smart but that didn’t stop that group of men from getting a net around him.

 _I have to check on him_ , she decided firmly. _No matter how awkward it is, and it will be awkward, I need to warn him. I need to keep him safe… I need to tell him to go home…_

_._

It felt like ages by the time Charlie’s family went to bed, she didn’t want them to see her sneak out. Especially not Otis who would no doubt follow her to the cove.

But even in the late hour, as Charlie headed down the street she could see lights in the deep blue distance that she knew was the ocean. People were already searching for Bumblebee, hoping to catch him and go down in some world record book-or make a ton of cash.

 _If he’s still here I hope he can make it out without getting spotted_ , she thought to herself as she grabbed her bike and peddled toward the cove. _Which is what I want-well-it’s what I_ should _want because it’s the right thing to want. Bumblebee deserves to be out in the ocean, free, like dolphins and whales…even though he’s nearly nothing like dolphins or whales.._ She shook her head and peddled faster, despite the ache at the thought of Bumblebee being gone forever she had to make sure he did just that and _fast_!

Only a few minutes later found her at the cove which, to her relief, only showed the light of the moon and stars. No boats had come near the cove yet.

Nearly jumping off her bike she rushed to the dock. “Bumblebee! Bumblebee!” Her voice echoed against the rocks and her eyes roved around the calm blue of the water. Not a splash…not even a ripple…

“ _Bumblebee_!” she tried again, her voice cracking in desperation, “Bumblebee, come out _please_!”

There was another minute of silence, that dwindled into another minute, and another… And then she came to the conclusion that made her heart twist. _He went home._

Charlie turned on her heel and headed down the dock. This was for the best, she told herself. He would no doubt be back home with his own kind. Why else wouldn’t he answer?

 _Because like you he’s too embarrassed_. The thought flew across her mind and brought her to a halt. And then without any more thought Charlie kicked her shoes off, turned around and run to the edge of the dock-jumping into the water.

The cold was a punch against her skin and she quickly started to pump her legs and arms to warm her body up. Opening her eyes she saw shafts of moon light stabbing through the gray water. Charlie looked around for a moment before breaking the surface to take in a deep breath. After a moment Charlie ducked back underwater and swam onward, keeping her eye out for any flash of yellow.

She was almost ready to give up when, swimming near one of the rock walls-she saw a dark circular opening in the cliff face.

 _Is that a cave?_ Curious Charlie swam closer and stuck her hand into the hole. When her hand didn’t touch anything Charlie kicked forward into the cave. As she did so she realized it wasn’t a cave but more of an underwater tunnel. And after a few moments of swimming, she hands touched the walls of the cave-walls that were becoming alarmingly closer.

Realizing she was in a pitch black underwater tunnel Charlie turned to head back out-only to feel a tug on her pant leg. She tried to pull her leg again but still her she was held in place.

When she realized she was stuck panic sucked all of the air out of her lungs. Floundering Charlie reached down, desperately searching through the dark to find the rock her pant legs had gotten stuck on. But with her brain running out of oxygen she couldn’t think straight, her chest hurt and the panic made her heart beat painfully.

Right before she expected to drown and become a crab’s next meal, Charlie felt something smooth and bulky press against her body. A second later she felt her leg come free and a thick arm wrap around her waist.

Still light headed from lack of air Charlie desperately grabbed at her savior as she felt them swim at a break neck speed through the tunnel. And just when she was sure her lungs would explode she suddenly popped into a bubble of air.

Charlie gasped, taking in great big gulps before she even took in her new surroundings. She was in a small underground cave, a hole in the room offering moonlight to illuminate the room.

And more importantly Bumblebee was in front of her, his arms on her waist to keep her head above water. But by the disapproving look on his face he wasn’t overly thrilled to see her.

That maybe would of made Charlie hesitate had she not almost drowned. “Where’ve you been?” she demanded, her voice raspy from all the water she swallowed. “I was outside calling for you-you didn’t answer!” She felt herself deflate with exhaustion and relief, “I was worried.”

Bumblebee’s disapproval vanished, his antennae drooping. He carried her over to a flat rock and placed her atop it. She noticed how he moved his hands reluctantly away.

“My uncle saw you,” she got straight to the point. “And now the whole town’s looking for you. I wanted to come and warn you.” Her voice warbled with concern and she quickly cleared her throat.

Bumblebee made a soft murmuring noise and leaned over to cautiously trace his nose against her wet shoulder. His body was like a personal heater to her frigid skin, which was just salt in the wound as she continued: “It’s best you go home.”

He pulled back immediately, his face a look of dismay and hurt.

The sight immediately brought tears to her eyes, “Don’t look at me like that! It’s not that I _want_ you to go! I don’t! You’re the best friend I’ve ever had! But I can’t see you get captured and dissected and what ever else they’d want to do with you!” She gave him a helpless look, “Besides, I figured you’d want to go home-not be stuck in this cove, especially not after…” she hesitated. “Not after…what happened between us…” she indicated between the two, her face becoming warm as the near kiss hung in the air between them.

Bumblebee looked away from her, the water sloshing slightly with his movement. Charlie felt her throat tightened but she forced past it, “I’m not mad at you. If you were wondering.”

When Bumblebee glanced back at her she continued, “I’m not! I was just…surprised. I didn’t think you’d-think of me in that way. I wouldn’t have even guessed you knew what kissing was.”

Bumblebee lowered himself further into the water all the way to his nostrils, his embarrassment apparent.

“I’m sorry I upset you, Bumblebee.” Charlie replied. “Really… But for your own safety, don’t you think you should go home?”

Bumblebee met her eyes, his own unreadable and for a quiet minute the two friends just stared at each other. And then Bumblebee slowly swam closer, stopping right before her and lifting his head fully above his water, his eyes shining while his antennae flicked nervously.

Charlie’s brow rose in surprise. Was he saying he wanted to stay here? With her? When it was dangerous and he had a whole ocean and creatures like himself to go back to. Her heart squeezed at the thought.

Remembering the first days of their budding friendship Charlie held her hands up, palms out. Bumblebee immediately brightened and didn’t hesitate to press his face against her hands. His eyes closed happily and a purr rumbled in his throat.

Charlie smiled, her heart picking up pace despite how secure and safe she felt in the moment. And then, in another moment of not having another thought, Charlie closed her eyes and leaned down and pressed her lips against Bumblebee’s.

She felt the muscular body tense beneath her but he didn’t pull away, and when Charlie pressed her tongue against his mouth he was quick to open his own and return the kiss. His fangs gently grazed against her lips and his purr thrummed in her bones.

 _Huh_ , she thought to herself. _I thought he’d taste like fish. But no, he tastes like salt and fresh air…_

When the two pulled away from each other Charlie finally opened her eyes to see Bumblebee staring up at her with the most love struck expression she had even seen. It reminded her of when she was a pre-teen and would moon over David Bowie posters.

But the moment their eyes met Bumblebee’s own bulged and he quickly covered his face with both hands making a noise of clear embarrassment. His reaction caused Charlie’s own blush to rise and she spluttered, “Why are _you_ getting all shy!? You tried it in the first place!”

In response Bumblebee dropped his hands and pressed his face into Charlie’s shirt, being sure to still hide his flustered expression while he chirped pitifully, his tail splashing about like a dog wagging its tail. Charlie covered her mouth to hide her smile anyway, her heart all but dancing in her chest.


	12. The Hunters

Bumblebee never thought he’d use his gills to breathe above water. But his mouth was too busy tasting Charlie’s tongue. She tasted like those delicious pop tarts she would bring him, sweet and warm.

One arm was wrapped around his neck, her fingers kneading his damp flesh while the other hand traced his jaw line. Her small, soft hand made him feel large and imposing, and it stirred protectiveness in his chest. And his other hand cupped her thigh, he wasn’t used to such a thing but he enjoyed how plump it felt in his palms as he gently dug his claws into her skin. Not enough to hurt her, just enough to remind her how much he enjoyed her lips and body pressed against him, to remind her she was  _ his _ .

“Bumblebee,” she breathed huskily against his mouth, pushing away a bit. He fought back the urge to push his tongue against her teeth. “Bumblebee, I love-”

A loud squawk suddenly screamed in Bumblebee’s ear and he jolted up from his dream, nearly falling off the rock where he had taken a nap.

The seagull that had flown in from the hole in the cave’s roof flew back out as if  _ it  _ was the offended one. Bumblebee halfheartedly swiped at it with a low growl. The memory of the dream left his skin flushed and his stomach in a delicious knot.

_ Slow down, Bumblebee _ , he told himself.  _ She kissed you once, she didn’t agree to be your life mate _ . But still a dreamy smile spread across his face.  _ She kissed me once… _

Last night, after they two could get over their embarrassment and look at each other, Bumblebee had taken her back to the dock and she wished him a shy good night, telling him to keep safe and out of sight. “I won’t make you leave. But you  _ have  _ to be careful and not let any other human see you. I’ll be back tomorrow and bring you some food so no going hunting _. _ ”

Bumblebee had watched her walk off, finding that he kind of liked it when she ordered him around.

Glancing up at the hole in the roof he saw it was still day time and deflated. He knew Charlie wouldn’t come back to him until nightfall so, ignoring the rumbling of his stomach, he laid back down-deciding he’d spend his day daydreaming about having a human as a life mate.

.

Charlie sat in the passenger seat of her uncle’s truck, anxiety bubbling in her belly.

This morning she had arrived at work to her Uncle Hank talking to someone on the phone. He had told her it was two men who had experience hunting strange sea creatures. They had heard about the sightings and wanted to come down and talk to Hank and look for the creature he had spotted. The news had terrified Charlie, who begged him to let her go to meet these men.

“It’s not place for you, Charlie,” he had told her.

“Please, Uncle Hank! If you let me go you don’t have to pay me for the rest of the month!”

Her offer had startled the man who gave a confused nod and the two were on their way to the docks, where they parked and waited for the visitors to arrive. A few other people who had heard the news hung back to watch as well.

When the boat appeared in their sights it was easy to guess that these men didn’t play around. The boat was large and made of thick metal, a wicked looking harpoon at the front of it. That thing could take down Jaws.

_ More importantly, it could take down Bumblebee _ . She squared herself and furrowed her brow.  _ Not if I can help it _ .

The two men who stepped out of the dock were a surprise. One looked like an aged marine around her mother’s age, a scar on his neck going down into his shirt and a dark look in his eyes. The other man looked like a tax collector, with a thinning hairline and glasses. The marine looking man looked like he would rather be anywhere else, the bespectacled man looked like a little kid on Christmas.

Uncle Hank walked over to greet the men, Charlie playing as his shadow. “Burns and Powell?” he asked them.

“Ah, yes, sir,” the glasses man hurried forward to shake his hand. “I’m Powell. You must be Hank? You saw the sea creature?”

“I wasn’t the only one,” Uncle Hank replied. “A group of fishers had their boat attacked by it.”

The other man narrowed his eyes. “Where are they?”

“They went out to look for it days ago,” Charlie spoke up, “Haven’t been back since,  _ they  _ probably gave up and moved on.”

Burns gave her an unimpressed look, “Who are you, exactly?”

“This is my niece-” Hank began.

“ _ I  _ am interested in sea creatures,” she stepped forward. “Studying them, hunting them, what you two do.” It was a sporadic plan she had just thought of, but maybe it could work.

And by the glow of appreciation in Powell’s eyes, she was correct. “Wonderful! You know, the youth these days are so caught up in dating and skateboarding. They don’t appreciate the fascination of the mystery sea life.”

“Those damn teens,” she agreed. “Why, there’s so much of the ocean we haven’t explored. Who knows what kind of creatures lurk out there.”

“ _ Exactly _ !” Powell suddenly grabbed her arm and started to drag her toward the boat.

“What are you doing?” Uncle Hank demanded.

“ _ Powell _ ,” snapped Burns.

“We won’t be able to do this forever,” Powell pointed out, pushing Charlie up onto the boat. “We need to find young adults who are interested in continuing out research. Mr. Hank, you can come as well.”

The two other men followed Powell as he practically dragged Charlie down into the boat.

“Uh, what are we doing right now?” Charlie asked, glad her uncle came onto the boat with her.

“I want to show you and your uncle proof. He’s not crazy, and there really are unidentified sea monsters out there.”

Charlie swallowed, suddenly scared of what she would find down here.

Powell unlocked a door in the cabin of the boat, nearly bouncing on his feet and looked toward Charlie and Hank. “You two don’t have cameras on you, do you? This is secret stuff.”

“Is it?” Burns mocked, “Because you just dragged two complete strangers down here on a whim.”

Powell gave him a glare before opening the door and stepping inside. Charlie stepped in and immediately came to a halt, Hank and Burns knocking into her.

In a glass display case was a skeleton as tall as Burns. She noticed a long tail fin bone, several thin ribs, and a head that was-that was shaped liked some kind of feline skull. Charlie felt sick, wondering if-whatever this creature had once been…if Bumblebee knew it.

.

Shatter spat out a collar bone, watching it sink into the water below. She and Dropkick laid atop a knocked over ship, enjoying the sun’s rays. Dropkick using a rib bone to clean his teeth.

“I hope we can get some more human snacks before we go home,” Drop spoke up, flicking the bone into the water. He nuzzled happily into Shatter’s shoulder while the red Con looked out into the distance. She could see the outline of an island, of a place where humans inhabited. They had no reason to be sure that B-127 was near here, but it was a start. And as Dropkick said, decreasing the human population wasn’t the  _ worst  _ of hobbies. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRRY for the late upload! I've been busy! I promise I'll try to be more frequent with future updates. Or until then you guys can check out my RID fic, it's got Charbee and Steeljaw x Strongarm...it's pretty great.


End file.
